The Bond Of Love:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: *Summary: Can the Bond of Love be enough to bring a love one back? The Rangers will have to put it to the test, I making this an "Any" Story, Even though it's a romance between Billy & Jason's sister, Kara Ann Scott, Please R&R, IT'S COMPLETED!* *Author's Note: This is my first attempt for this show, please read & review!* * I am sorry that it's short, I hope that you like it!*


*Summary: Can the Bond of Love be enough to bring a love one back? The Rangers will have to put it to the test, I making this an "Any" Story, Even though it's a romance between Billy & Jason's sister, Kara Ann Scott, Please R&R, IT'S COMPLETED!*

*Author's Note: This is my first attempt for this show, please read & review!* * I am sorry that it's short, I hope that you like it!*

 **Power Rangers: The Bond of Love:**

Kara Ann Scott & Billy Cranston declared their love for each other, & they were enjoying a beautiful day in Angel Grove Park, & they were talking about nothing in particular & all of sudden, they were interrupted by Scorpina, & she said this with confidence.

Scorpina (confidently): The end is here for you, Rangers!

Billy & Kara got in their fighting stance & Kara said this angrily to the Hideous Assassin.

Kara (angrily): That's what you think, Scorpina! It's Morphin' Time!

They called out their Dinosaurs, & they went into battle immediately, they were doing really well, & then Scorpina got some hits, & she took out her sword that is full of poison, they managed to duck out of the way a couple times, but Scorpina got Billy, & he demorphed & fell to the ground, & was groaning in pain.

Kara shouted this to her boyfriend.

Kara (shouting): Billy, Hold on, I am coming!

She came flipping forward & backwards, she managed to get hit by Scorpina, & she got on her communicator, & she called the other Rangers, & they came & morphed, they managed to get Scorpina to back off for a bit, leaving the girls to battle her & then Jason, Zack, & Tommy teleported Billy to the **_Command Center_**.

The girls managed to get Scorpina in a couple of her weakest spots, & then Kim used her Power Bow, & Trini used her Power Daggers, & then Kim & Trini both shouted to their teammate, in unison.

Trini & Kim (in unison): Kara, Power Staff !

She nodded, & called for it, & she & Scorpina battled & then she managed a kick to her, & then blasted her with the end of the weapon, & she exploded. They all demorphed, & teleported to the Command Center.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Jason, & Zack managed to get Billy comfortable, & they were working on a cure, & then they didn't hear Billy's labored breathing, & Jason knew that something is up, he said to Alpha in concern.

Jason (concerned): Alpha?

The Little Robot went to do an exam on the Blue Ranger, & he sadly told the boys this.

Alpha (sadly): I am sorry, but it's too late, I am afraid that Billy is dead.

Zordon said this sadly to the boys.

 _Zordon (sadly): I am sorry for your loss._

The boys could not believe it, & they were shedding some tears of their own, & they discussed how they will miss their best friend, & fellow Ranger.

Jason said this as he wipes his eyes exclaiming.

Jason (wiping his eyes, exclaiming): This is just gonna kill Kara!

Just then, the girls teleported in, & they saw that the guys were crying, but they wouldn't say a word, & neither would Alpha or Zordon.

Tommy & Jason came over to the girls, & they took Kara, & Jason said this to her, as he let out some tears. They led her to where Billy is, & Jason said this crying.

Jason (crying): I am so sorry, I am so sorry, we tried to save him.

Tommy just kept saying, "I am sorry" over again, as he cried.

Trini & Kim let out some of their own tears, & they were being comforted by Zack, & they checked on Kara.

Kara said screaming in disbelief & crying.

Kara (exclaimed, crying): Noooo!

Jason just comforted her in his strong arms, & she let out all of her emotion, & then when everyone had been composed. Kara had an idea, & she looked up at Zordon, & asked this.

Kara: I have White Healing Powers, what if I only use a little bit of it, Can it bring Billy back to us?

Zordon thought about it, & said this to her.

 _Zordon: Yes, But you have to be very careful, too much power, you & Billy can be destroyed, if you have trouble controlling it, remember love is the trigger._

Then she closed her eyes, & found her focus, & she positioned her hands over Billy's well defined bandaged torso. She said this with emotion.

Kara (with emotion): Billy, If you can hear me, please come back to me & to the others, please, Billy, we love you, I love you, Please, I love you so much, stay with me.

Then a White Light so bright entered the room, blinding the Rangers so bad, that they had to shield their eyes, they watched helplessly as Kara is trying to pull off a miracle. When she was done, Alpha checked Billy's vitals, & said this time excitingly.

Alpha (excitingly): He is coming back to us, but we have to wait the next couple of hours, because it can be critical.

Zordon said this nodding in agreement.

 _Zordon (nodding in agreement): Yes, it can, Alpha, come now; let's give the Rangers their privacy._

Zordon & Alpha both disappeared in a instant, Jason turned to his friends, & sister, & said this as he sits down on the floor, with a sigh.

Jason (sighs): I guess we wait until Billy wakes up or doesn't.

The other Rangers agreed, & they all went to do tasks, to keep their minds off of Billy.

The couple of hours have passed, & then Kim said in frustration.

Kim (frustrated): So much for freaking magic!

The Rangers comforted her, & then Kara let out all of the emotions she was feeling, as she stayed at Billy's side. They comforted her as well, & they talked amongst themselves, & then Zack said this sadly.

Zack (sadly): I guess Billy is really gone, we won't see him again.

The other Rangers agreed, & they were all let out different feelings, as they shared their memories of their friend, teammate, & "brothwe".

Suddenly a voice brighter than the sun, said with confidence this.

Voice (confident): Don't count me out just yet, Guys!

They turned around in disbelief, & found a standing Billy leaning against a console casually, he said exclaiming with a smile.

Billy (smiling & exclaiming): I am back!

The other Rangers cheered & whooped it up, as they welcomed their friend back, & they will tell Zordon & Alpha later, Kara stood to the side, as Billy was getting attention from his friends.

He looked up, & smiled at his girlfriend, she smiled back at him, he slyly went over to her, grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him, even when his injury is healing, but he didn't care, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, & she wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. They shared a hot passionate kiss, & the other Rangers were glad for this happy ending. As the couple kissed, the Rangers exclaimed happily.

Jason (exclaimed happily): All right!

Zack (exclaimed happier): Oh yeah!

Tommy (exclaimed & declaring with a roar of happiness): Awesome!

Trini (shouted happily): Nothing can beat us down!

Kimberly (declared with glee): You got that right; No one messes with the Power Rangers!

Billy asked about Scorpina & the Rangers told him that the girls were victorious, & sent her straight back to the hell that she came from.

Then Billy & Kara walked over & Billy said this declaring.

Billy (declaring): Hands in, everyone!

They did as they were told, & they all jumped into the air, roaring this.

Power Rangers (in unison): Power Rangers!

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel, May the Power protect y'all for the year of 2016!*


End file.
